bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
A Year in a Day Task
A Year in a Day was a Big Brother 16 shopping task that took place on Day 44. The task fitted the series theme of "Timebomb". Description Time flies when you’re having fun… and today the housemates will see a whole year zoom by in front of their eyes. Yup, today’s shopping task will pack in a whole year’s worth of special events in a day, from New Year’s Day through Valentine’s Day and Halloween, all the way up to Christmas Day. And Big Brother is planning to deliver some pretty special presents at the end of today – provided, of course, that the housemates have all been good boys and girls… Changes to the House A large circular board was placed in the living area which displayed the date in the year. January 1st: New Year The housemates were woken up by the chiming's of Big Ben and discovered that the living area had been transformed into a New Years party. All housemates took part in Auld Lang Syne together. New Years Resolutions For the first part of the task, housemates were asked to come up with a New Years resolutions for the 'coming year'. Marc: "To stop screaming real loud during the day when everyone's sleeping, because it upsets people." Harry: "To stop getting irritated over small things, and getting angry about them and kicking off." Chloe: "To be more consistent in my behaviour. Sometimes I'm Jack's best friend and cuddling him and kissing him, and next minute I'm having a go at him and telling him how annoying he is. I should be nicer to him, because he's a good friend to me." Jack: "To be a bit more carefree in here. I'm learning I like order, but I'm trying to be more carefree and let people do what they want to do. Even with things like the dishes, or in the evening when people get drunk; I'm just going to let people what they want to do." Nick: "To stop being so pessmistic and self-absorbed, and stop talking about myself all the time. Pessimism can bring the group down, and it also can bring it round to me when people are up for eviction. So I'm going to start being a little less selfish." Simon: "To try and get to know some of the group that I would not normally associate or mix with in real life. There's people here I haven't spent much time with in the process, and I would like to spend more time with them. I'm going to stop being this song-and-dance man and be more of a friend." Cristian:"To learn to take a joke a little bit more. Most things in here are said lightheartedly, and I can take it to heart and that isn't a good thing to do. On the topic of eggs: I do feel quite personally about eggs because I really like my eggs, but I need to take it more lightly." Sam: "To be more controversial, more decisive, stand up for myself, and not be everyone's cop out." Nicki: "To try and put more effort into tasks. Because sometimes when I'm hating a task, I just think about how much I hate it and want it to be over. I have to think about everyone else who is putting in an effort and do it for the group, really." Danny: "To interact with the group during the day a lot more instead of waitng for the night. Rather than just sitting there and going off on my own, have a bit of fun during the day. This'll be better for me because it'll make me more fun and not boring." Joel: "To be more considerate. The reason I say that is because I can be quite an insensitive person and I know there are people in the House who can be quite sensitive, so I could be more considerate when giving my honest opinions to them. I think that's fair." Helen: "To be more considerate to people in the House who maybe don't want to listen to certain remarks that I make, and try not to make people feel uncomfortable when I'm having arguments. I need to bear in mind that other people are sat around who might not like what I'm saying." Valentines Day Description Love is in the air and, as part of today's shopping task, the housemates were asked to pick who they think is the most attractive amongst them. Well who'd have thought it, they picked Cristian. He then had to pick the four people he finds most attractive - Chloe, Danny, Simon and Sam it seems. These guys were then called to the garden for a speed dating session. It wasn't just for Cristian's pleasure though - he'll be getting quizzed on their answers by Big Brother later. If he remembers enough, he'll be on his way to helping win the task. The Task Cristian was voted as the most attractive housemate and had to choose the 4 housemates that he found the most attractive. He chose- Danny, Chloe, Sam & Simon. They were treated to a speed date with Cristian in the garden where he grilled them with some questions provided by Big Brother. He was later quizzed on the answers by Big Brother. Cristian's Answers Result Cristian got all but one of the questions correct & successfully passed his part of the task. Category:Task